<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melony's Meal by Libidodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068549">Melony's Meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidodo/pseuds/Libidodo'>Libidodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, F/M, Farting, Pokemon, Scat, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidodo/pseuds/Libidodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick story featuring a battle at the Circhester takes a turn for the tasty when Melony outright devours the losing challenger.<br/>A proper display of just what happens to those gobbled up trainers is then given right there in the stadium, giving all of Galar a good look at this hot new type of league challenge~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melony's Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yet another challenger, soundly defeated by Circhester’s very own meal-making matron of a gym leader, Melony!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deafening cheers filled the stadium, the snow feeling so much colder on the poor challenger’s skin as he sat on the ground absolutely dumbfounded...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like so many trainers before him, he’d been swept by that terrifyingly strong Lapras of her’s! His whole team of fire-types, wasted!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...but that wouldn’t be the only thing wasted today either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, it’s so unfortunate isn’t it…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That your promising league challenge has to come to a screeching halt here~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>The ice-type gym leader herself said to him as she strutted across the icy stadium floor.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’d heard the rumors, he’d seen the unusually large belly she sported in after-match interviews, he could SMELL the horrors she’d stuffed in that ridiculously thick diaper she’d worn throughout the match!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to pick himself up off the ground, but it’s cold slippery surface wouldn’t allow him to so easily!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was too panicked, he couldn’t get it together!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, don’t struggle dear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It won’t be too bad! It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>much warmer in here after all~”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She chuckled softly, patting her plump belly with a threatening lick of her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately, he scooted back on his ass as far as he could, slamming his back against the wall! Oh god, she was really gonna do it wasn’t she!? This wouldn’t just be the end of his league career, this was the end of...EVERYTHING!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart started racing, his mind becoming a swirly haze! He couldn’t think straight, hardly knew where to go or what to do!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All around him were the eager chants and stomps of a victory-hungry crowd, and the eager stomach growling of an ACTUALLY hungry mama before him!!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*GRRRRRRGLLRLRGG…*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmrph…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>At last, time for my prize...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Melony moaned softly, cornering the trainer with her hand suddenly pounding against the wall on either side of him, and her belly pinning him in place!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel the deep vibrations of her stomach rumbling shake him to his very core, her hot breath wash over his frightened face! Everything was against him at this moment, he was utterly paralyzed with fear, defeat...hopelessness.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>As she gently lowered her head and opened her mouth, stroking the back of his hair almost condescendingly with one hand, he knew this was it…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But at the very least…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down the haaaatch~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could hope that he’d at least give her indigestion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SSSSSSSLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRP~!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAND THERE IT IS, EVERYONE! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Slurping down her fourth challenger of the day, Melony’s finished off the day undefeated and full as can be.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just look at the satisfaction on that usually so cool and collected face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The announcer hyped up the event as much as he could, the crowd absolutely eating it up as Melony did the same!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Up on the jumbotron, her delicious devouring was caught at every angle imaginable! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her head turned up, mouth spread to an utterly impossible diameter, throat bulging with a squirming prey, Melony swallowed the desperately kicking young man whole, clothes and all!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every second that passed, her already thick tummy bulged out more and more with the poor trainer’s wriggling body, sloshing and squishing about in her warm stomach juices while cramped into that tight soft space waiting for the inevitable... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time she’d completely consumed him, the crowd was going nuts! Sure, every gym match in Galar was a public event meant to be celebrated, but Circhester’s ‘dinner show’ was a cut above the rest for several reasons!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The high stakes!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The gorgeous veteran trainer with a beautiful battling style!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blatant fetish-fueled display that brought this woman so much pleasure, it was all working to an immense advantage for the city!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, it wasn’t over just yet.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There was one last installment to this show that truly ended everything with a bang~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*GRRRRRLRGHRRRRUGHLR…*</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Melony’s massive, overtaxed stomach churned and gurgled as she leaned forward on it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being so big and weighty that she had to bend over, her puffy, snowflake-patterned padded ass was now up in the air and the object of everyone’s affection now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much like her famously feasting stomach, Melony’s diapers were another great big attraction to Circhester’s gym matches.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Despite the cold wintery air that hung around year-round, the woman would do her matched wearing nothing from the waist-down more than her trusty, crinkly pampers and her warm winter boots.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And while people did love to see the thicc mama’s smooth, creamy thighs out for full display, the magic she made in those padded panties was the real treat.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Every victi-CHALLENGER she had beaten ended up in her tummy of course, but beyond that they all shared an even worse fate.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Only after did those poor souls churn up and slide through her bowels would they find their way out...right into a padded prison~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh my...he’s coming quite...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hrrrrngh! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>E-Early...</span>
  <b>
    <em>GRRRRNPH!!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BRRRRRRRUUUUUUPPPPHT!!!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gym leader grunted out, rubbing her gurgling gut as her wide, pampered backside rumbled with a deep and bassy fart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera panned on both her beautiful, blushing face and her fat, already saggy seat loaded with the past three challengers.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She strained slightly, flexing her cheeks for the incoming bomb that’d explode from them!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sure enough, this trainer was as feisty in her gut as he was on the battlefield.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But nothing Melony couldn’t handle twice in a row~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“HRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNGRRRRRGH!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bearing down on her absolute unit of an abdomen, Melony grit her teeth and squeezed everything she had gurgling about inside.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Her legs spread far as could be, chubby butt relaxing and opening up, the crowd was kept in quiet, EAGER anticipation for the first signs of-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLLRRRRBBBLRTCH!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT AN INCREDIBLE DISPLAY OF A MATCH-MEAL MADE MESS!!! JUST LOOK AT HER GO, FOLKS!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Melony pushed with all her might, forcing out the thick, soft lady mud that used to be a rising trainer.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A new, melon-sized bulge quickly began to form right in the middle of her diaper’s wide, plastic-backed seat before drooping down with a hefty </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>‘PHWUMP!’</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Inches and inches, pounds upon pounds of steaming hot trainer filled up her pampers with an irregularly shaped, ever expanding lumpiness!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Every second she went, her stomach seemed to shrink down more and more. Her straining face softened as the fudge-machine that was her thick bottom went on auto-pilot.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of asserting her absolute dominance over the Galar region, on nationwide television, as the Consuming Crinkle-Crapping QUEEN was immeasurably pleasurable~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All that warm mush flowing past her nethers, the feeling of her impossibly stuffed gut being emptied out steadily, the sheer pride she got from just hearing all these people cheer her on from gulping down to shoving out was all too tempting to her womanhood.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She hardly had to touch herself down there to come to a climax, a simple rub of her now manageably massive belly and a squeezing of her thighs was all it took to finish herself off!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As her ass blasted it’s finally muddy poot, she moaned out into the crisp evening air as a sign of total victory!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~♥♥♥”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With her hulking, hypered diaper now sitting upon the ground like a steaming, stained throne, Melony sat upon her pile of packed Pokemon trainers and fanned herself passionately, basking in her smelly afterglow and the cheers of her fans.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just another day at the Circhester Gym, of course...but perhaps a prelude to the incoming influx of similar matches to come all across the region~</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>